The Heart I Stole
by Angels-Soft-Lullaby
Summary: This is the story of a young servant destined for a life of servitude, who stumbles into unknown world of the Shinobi.. .causing chaos in her wake, and unknowing winning the heart of the sand….. The Kazekage. Gaara X Occ


****

The Heart I Stole

****

This is the story of a young servant destined for a life of servitude, who stumbles into unknown world of the Shinobi.. .causing chaos in her wake, and unknowing winning the heart of the sand….. The Kazekage.

Garra x Occ

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

"You Basterd!!..."she breathed in heavily, her breast bouncing up with every breath she took trying her best not to cry she screamed at the top of her lungs "STAY AWAY". She pulled the quilt tightly around her body, shaking with fear.

She looked up from where she laid sprawled, scattered in pile of silk and satin sheets, her brown eyes wide with passionate anger, horror, hate.

His pale green eyes shined with malice intent as he took large strides in her direction, his lips curled in a cruel smirk. _" I will have you with or without your permission. You are mine, daughter of **Heihachiro Hokusai **…_"he yanked her small body off the floor pulling her to his chest.

Her body modeling into his, feelings his body heat radiate off him in waves. She felt his face go forward and bury its self in her hair, wishing for him to go away.. .feeling used and some how dirty .

She gasped when her head was tilted up ice lips press against hers and large cool hands pulling her closer.

It felt like a large curtain had been pulled over her eyes and her sight began to fade, slipping into darkness..

****

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

A fifteen year old girl sifted uncomfortable in her sleep, her hands pushing out as she struggled with an unknown attacker.

The full moon lighting up her distraught face, brown hair tangled around her face, drenched with sweat.

This is the story of a young servant destined for a life of servitude, who stumbles into unknown world of the Shinobi.. .causing chaos in her wake, and unknowing winning the heart of the sand…..Kazekage.

****

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Girls' POV

I jumped up sweating and panting trying to catch my breath….I blinked a few times trying to hold back the flood of tears desperate to come out.

My hands had a death grip on my wool gray sheets and so taking another deep breath I tried to get my body under control. It was as if a ghost hand was gently running its cold fingers through my brown hair.

A blush creep on my cheeks as I recalled the kiss…_Who was that? His eyes were so scary…and yet so terrifyingly beautiful._

I ran my hands threw my hair prepared to get up when I noticed my room mate Rin was not present which only meant one thing…I WAS LATE!! I quickly grabbed my fishnet shirt and pulled my pale blue tunic over it pulled on my white pants.

I ran out of my clay house and about half way to my work place had to run back. I forgot my white shawl quickly running full speed back I put it on not even covering my face.

My boss Raja scowled me as I entered the pleasure house and stared me down waiting for me to explain my tardiness. She grabbed my chin and yanked me forward forcing me to face her, I grunted.

Her grip was going to leave bruises but she already knew I never talked at all. I worked at a pleasure house I never ran into anyone but cleaned the rooms after they had finished.

Most of the time the young girls and some older women would be lined up and sold off like slaves to shinobi and high political leaders looking for good time.

Raja chuckled " your such a mute brat maybe I should sell you to someone now, hmm? Save me the trouble of feeding your lazy good for nothing ass!" She laughed out loud then pushed me towards the front desk in the lobby of the pleasure house!:

" Listen up I want you to go see what some guests of ours are doing? Hmm be a good girl and run and change the towels see if they left anything valuable to sell on the floor or any scrolls lying around."

I nodded and rushed up the stairs quietly and never making a sound my hands gripping into my shirt.

What had I done to in a past life to deserve this…

My name is Chiyo Hokusai I am 15 years old and I work for an old hag, at a pleasure house..

****

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Review please..


End file.
